Be With You
by pokki
Summary: Caused by his parent’s disagreement to his relationship with Tezuka, Fuji ran away to his lover’s place. But, before they could find a solution, Tezuka had to leave Japan as soon as possible. [TezuFuji]
1. Chapter 1

**Be With You**

_Warnings: Boys Love, sadness yet fluffiness (?), stupid offer and uncontrolled desire (kidding)_

_Disclaimer: I'll own them in 2020. But now, it's Takeshi Konomi's_

_Author: pokki_

Tezuka was really frightened when he saw Fuji, lying down on front of his apartment door, with bruises on his cheek and arms. It's 5 o'clock in the morning for God sake.

Ignoring his usual morning jog, he quickly carried his lover inside and laid him on his bed.

He went outside again to carry Fuji's suitcase.

"_It's pretty heavy,"_ he thought.

On his bedroom, Fuji was now burying his body deeper to the thick blanket which covered him, shivering. Tezuka sighed, a bit confused with this entire occurrence. But after hearing Fuji calling his name in his sleep, he decided to ask it later.

----

"Mm..." Fuji snuggled deeper to whatever thing that was under his head. It just felt so warm and comforting. He opened his eyes, and saw his boyfriend, sleeping beside him.

He reached out his hand from under the blanket, and absent-mindedly stroked his messy brown hair.

Suddenly, Tezuka's eyes cracked open.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Fuji whispered softly, his hand moving to Tezuka's cheek.

The other shook his head. "It's okay. I already put on medicine on your bruise."

Fuji smiled, and kissed Tezuka's neck. Tezuka shifted his position to his side so he could held him tighter. He wrapped his arms around the slender body and buried his nose to the brown hair.

"…Syuusuke, what exactly happened yesterday?"

No answer. He just snuggled deeper to his chest.

"Syuusuke?" He repeated.

He looked down and raised Fuji's chin so he could see his face better. "Syuu-"

"Kunimitsu," he said, "its okay. I'm okay."

"I won't believe it. Who did all of this?" Tezuka backed a little, and pointed the bruises that were on Fuji's arms.

"Mitsu, can I stay with you? We've talked about this, right? I wanted to live with you, too."

He obviously was trying to change the subject. "Did your father do this to you?"

Yes, he realized something has happened between Fuji and his parents. And it must've been a bad one.

"They found out, Mitsu."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "About our relationship?"

The slender man released his boyfriend's hold and sat on the edge of the bed. He nodded weakly. Tezuka slowly tried to sit on the bed.

"…how?" he asked carefully.

"My father saw us," Fuji turned his head a little,"a couple of times. He said that he was already suspicious since we were in high school. "

"And yesterday, he had reached his point when he saw us kissing in front of my house," he continued.

Tezuka remembered. That was a really foolish act, considering they were in front of Fuji's house, and it was raining. His parents must've been worried and they could look out of the window anytime. But then, passion conquered all the doubts. Fuji was planning to go to Kyushu with his family for a week, so that was the last goodbye kiss.

He wrapped Fuji's body from behind and whispered," I'm really sorry. That was my entire fault."

Fuji shook his head. "No. It was nobody's fault. I wanted it, too. This is our fate, Mitsu."

Both of them were silent. Fuji changed his position to face Tezuka, and buried his head to the older man's chest. Tezuka sighed, trying to find the solution.

"I think you should stay here, and we'll try to make them understand, slowly."

"Aa," he replied, "we're lucky we still have Yumiko-neechan and Yuuta."

He agreed. Yumiko and Yuuta had already found out about this, maybe 3 years ago. Both of them were supportive with their relationship.

"Yumiko-neechan tried to help me. She even got pushed by father because of me."

Tezuka kissed his head. "…we really have to make it up for her."

Fuji nodded. "Mitsu…"

"Hm?"

He tilted his head. "Will we be… alright?"

The former tennis captain looked deeply to the blue eyes, finding worry and fear.

The only thing he could do was to embrace him tightly, hoping that will cease his negative feelings.

"I will protect you."

------

Tezuka put on his black coat. His boss had called him yesterday. He said he wanted to talk about something important. And now he's almost late. He then turned to see his beloved, sleeping soundly on his bed, topless. It's funny how he always smile when he saw Fuji's sleeping face.

Carefully, he grabbed his car key from the bedside table and left the room after taking one last look to the sleeping figure.

He drove to a famous 5-star hotel, located in the heart of Tokyo. After he parked his car, he got in the elevator and pushed the 24th floor button.

A neatly dressed waiter welcomed him after he arrived. "Hattori-san is waiting for you. Please come this way." He led Tezuka to a table near the window, with a old man sitting on its chair.

The old man waved his hand to Tezuka. "Here, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka bowed slightly to him and sat down.

Another waiter came and gave them the menu with a smile.

"I'll have a Cognac. And you?" He rolled his eyes to Tezuka.

"I'll have that, too. "

The other man added, "Ah, and bring us your best cake. Two slices."

The waiter nodded with a wider smile and left them.

"So, Tezuka-san how's your day?" asked the owner of the hotel Tezuka worked on.

This was a really_ great _day. "It's fine, Hattori-san."

Hattori Kondou chukled. "Well, after you hear what I'm going to say, today will be your _greatest _day of all."

Tezuka gulped his water rather roughly. "What is it, Hattori-san?"

"Listen, I've been your boss since you were young, 23 years old?"

The bespectacled man corrected, "22."

"Ah, yes," he snapped his finger, "and you're like my own son. We built _our_ company together, right?"

He nodded. Hattori was like his own father. He had helped him with all the troubles, and convinced him to be the general manager.

"Okay. Before I spilled the beans, you know that I am planning to open a new luxurious 5-star hotel and resort in Hawaii, right?" He was getting excited.

And Tezuka only nodded calmly. Although he was 65 years old, he sure didn't act like one. Before the white-haired man could continue, the waiter came with 2 Cognacs and two delicious looking cakes.

Hattori leaned back to his chair. "Now is the best part. I have suggested a perfect candidate for director of finance there, and everyone agreed."

With a raised eyebrow, Tezuka quietly drank his Cognac. "Who?"

The old man leaned forward abruptly. "You!"

The usually calm and collective man choked his drink. After that, he coughed. The Cognac now tastes like some weird bitter liquid. Seeing that, Hattori laughed, and quickly got off of his chair and sat next to the poor young man.

"Congratulation, young man! You are the perfect man for this position. I already bought you a nice, big house there, and you'll be moving away on Sunday."

Still gaining his thoughts, he asked, "Next Sunday?"

Hattori proudly nodded. "And you can bring one person with you to live with, your girlfriend, maybe? The company will afford all of your living costs."

"I don't have a girlfriend." But he does have a boyfriend. And now he is thinking very deeply how to explain this condition to him. Yes, today was going to be a _great _(1)day.

a/n:

(1) I meant that in a sarcastic way

I can't believe I can write a fic in the middle of an exam week. So, yes, I am stupid.

oh, and that 'tezuka working in a hotel' thing, it's just my personal obsession. but won't it be great to see him wearing a coat and black tie, ordering people around, in a hawaiian resort?

kill me if you must.

ah, I'll be waiting for your reviews and critics. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tezuka arrived on his front door exactly at 7.00 P.M. Slightly drunk, he took a deep breath before unlocking the door.

Actually, he finished his meeting with Hattori at 5.00 P.M, but then he strolled the crowded street and somewhat found a small bar. He drank while thinking of his boyfriend.

Should he take Fuji with him? It is reasonable, considering his current condition. But, does Fuji wanted to go with him?

Hawaii is a great place, and it's not far from Japan. If Fuji wanted to visit his family, with Tezuka's upcoming salary, he could easily go back. And the good thing is, there are lots of Japanese people there, so he won't be lonely. After all, Fuji isn't the shy or unfriendly, not like him.

"Tadaima," he uttered, softly.

No reply. He took off his shoes and his thick black coat. He walked towards the bedroom, with unbalanced steps.

"I drank too much," he growled.

On the bedroom, he sank down his body roughly on the bed. He really couldn't stand excessive alcohol. Then, his bathroom door was opened, and Fuji came out with only a towel on his waist, his brown hair wet.

"Kunimitsu!" he approached Tezuka, aware of his lover's red cheeks and sweaty forehead. "Have you been drinking too much?

"Aa…Mm…" Instead of looking at Fuji's worried face, his eyes were caught up with the bare white-creamy flesh in front of him.

"… Mitsu," he glared, "look at _me_."

His slender fingers wiped the sweats on Tezuka's forehead. "Do you want water?"

He slightly nodded. Fuji took off Tezuka's glasses and kissed him lightly on the nose, before he could pull him for more, Fuji already left the room.

Slowly, Tezuka closed his eyes, trying to ease the pain on his head.

------

Fuji went back to the room, dressed, with a tray full of water and a cup of medicine tea. He widened his eyes when he saw Tezuka, almost falling asleep.

He put the tray on a table. "Do you want the lights off?"

Tezuka hummed heavily.

After switching off the lights, Fuji stretched his arms to help Tezuka sit up.

"Thank you," he muttered after Fuji gave him the water and drank it rather greedily.

Fuji then handed the medicine tea. "Drink this. You'll get better."

He sniffed a bit. "What does it taste like?"

The other snickered. "Not as bad as Inui's juice."

Frowning, Tezuka gulped the tea and drank it all in a gulp. Smiling, Fuji took the empty cup and placed it on the tray.

"So, wasn't I'm the one who supposed to be drinking?" He teased.

Smiling, Tezuka laid his back down, and lightly pulled Fuji's wrist down to join him. "I'm sorry."

Fuji snuggled to his chest, inhaling his scent. "It's okay, but by the way, you really smell bad, Mitsu," he sat up quickly and pulled out a white T-shirt and long black pants from the drawer.

"Sit," he commanded. Grinning, he unbuttoned Tezuka's shirt and replaced it with the T-shirt in his hand.

"Syuusuke."

Fuji, who's now taking off Tezuka's pants, gazed upward. "What?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

Fuji didn't hesitate to answer; instead he finished dressing his lover, and slid back under the blanket, snuggling to his embrace. "A little bit, thanks to you." Fuji's warm, slender hand brushed his dark brown bangs away from his eyes.

Tezuka sighed heavily, his face started to sweat. "Syuusuke, I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this, but…"

The slender man backed up a little bit, waiting for him to continue.

He had to do this. "Syuusuke, I will be director of finance in a hotel."

"Eeh?" Fuji put his palms on Tezuka's cheeks. "Congratulation! Wow, at such a young age? That means you can be the CEO at 30 years old…"

"Syuusuke," he cut," I'm moving to Hawaii."

Two blue eyes stared at him. "My boss has trusted me to handle his new hotel there. I have to leave on Sunday."

No reaction. Tezuka sighed. "But, he told me that I can bring one person with me, to live there with me. His company will pay all of our expenses. Syuusuke, I want you to come with me."

Tezuka tightened his grip on Fuji's hand. "…Syu-"

"Kunimitsu," he tilted his head," I…I don't know…"

The tall man stood up. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course, I want to be with you," he stood in front of him," but, what about my family, my career…" The last word made Tezuka think for a while. Fuji was a amateur photographer for a local magazine, and he loved his job.

"I can handle that. If you want to visit your family, you can go whenever you want. About your career, I'm sure you can easily get a new job there." Tezuka held his shoulders.

Biting his lower lip, Fuji shook his head. "I… don't know. Look, can you give me some time to think? A lot of things have happened to me lately, and I'm still confused…"

Tezuka stood still. Now he felt like a selfish bastard. Fuji walked to the windows, folded his arms, and gazed to the sky, his brows frowning. Tezuka put on his glasses before approaching him, sliding his arms around his waist. He kissed his hair, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Fuji leaned his head back to Tezuka's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too."

He kissed his eyes, breathing the brown hair's scent. "Am I being selfish?"

He chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same question."

Both of them smiled, and tightened their hold on each other.

* * *

a/n:

ah, thanks for your reviews.

**Syuusukekunimitsu117229**: yup. I really hate the education in this country. It's just useless.

$&#!

But anyway, thanks a lot for your support. Love you! Ah, I'm going to an international school for grade 10! At last! Oh, and happy Easter Day! (You're celebrating it, right?)

**Susaku**: ok, I'll try to update faster. Thanks for your review

**xxcRis04xx**: wiped my tears Thank you! I know.. Maybe writing fic is a way to relieve our stress.. Hahaha..

OK, next chapter… And don't forget, reviews, people!


End file.
